The present disclosure belongs to the field of display technologies, and in particular, relates to a display panel and a driving method thereof.
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) for light emission display is provided in each pixel of an OLED display panel. The anode of the OLED is connected to a power supply voltage, and the cathode thereof is grounded, so as to provide a necessary voltage difference for light emission. Each power line is connected to a plurality of pixels, and one end thereof is connected to a power source to supply the power supply voltage to the pixels via the power line. In general, the light emission luminance of the OLED is controlled by the current of the driving transistor in the pixel, and the current is controlled by the data voltage of the gate of the driving transistor, whereby the luminance of the pixel can be controlled by adjusting the data voltage.